


No Agreement

by asynje



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asynje/pseuds/asynje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't mean to hurt you</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Agreement

When even the dim light of the pub couldn't hide how far Sean's hand had gotten up under the skirt of the woman he'd been ... talking to half the evening, Viggo got up and left.

It wasn't that he had a problem with Sean taking his pleasures elsewhere.  
Not at all.  
He was just tired.  
And if the brush-off he gave Orlando – who followed him to the parking lot and seemed very intent on fixing whatever it was he thought was broken - was unnecessarily curt it was just an indication of that very fact.

A good thing really; to call it an early night.

Except he didn't and so he was still up three hours later when Sean came by smelling of beer and perfume and –  
And it was fine that he had had some fun.

It really was.

As he told Sean who seemed irritable all of a sudden, his wide grin replaced with narrowed eyes and tight lips.

"I've been through three divorces, Viggo. I think I can tell if somebody's pissed off at me."

Viggo kept his voice low but even to his own ears it sounded wrong and Sean cut him off, asking if he wanted him to lay off all others because he didn't remember agreeing to that particular bit.

Viggo said that he wasn't even aware that they had an agreement to begin with and then they just stood and glared at each other until Sean shook his head and said: "I'm not having this conversation with you," and marched into the guestroom, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the small table standing up against the wall.

Viggo stared at the closed door for a while, then he got his mug of tea and laid down on the couch, carefully avoiding any thoughts as to why he didn't feel like being alone in his own bed.  
He fell asleep a little while later, the sound of a beginning rainstorm making it impossible to stay awake and slept long enough to feel thoroughly cold when he was woken by warm hands gliding over his face and Sean whispering:

"Why are you out here, you git? You're freezing cold."

And because he's still half asleep Viggo mumbles: "Cause I don't wanna be there when you're not," and Sean goes very still. Then Viggo's lips are crushed in a fierce kiss and suddenly Sean's hands are everywhere and Viggo can no longer remember why he was upset with him, can think of nothing besides hands and lips and tongue and Sean kissing his way down Viggo's abdomen, leaving a trail of cooling moistness that makes Viggo's cock throb.

And then he falls, swirling, as Sean goes down on him, slick tongue making him arch off the couch, groaning. He tries to reach for Sean but the angle is wrong and he ends up with his hands in Sean's hair instead, spurring him on.

When he comes – far too quickly – Sean stays where he is; swallowing - even though he hates the taste - and then he gets up and drags Viggo to his feet, steering him into the bedroom.

They settle down in silence and Viggo has almost fallen back to sleep when Sean leans over and murmurs: "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
And Viggo who merely left because he was tired and didn't mind Sean having fun on his own says: "I know," and puts his head on Sean's shoulder.

They don't discuss it the following morning.

It just so happens that Sean's hands stray less when Viggo's around.

And sometimes Viggo goes home early and doesn't comment on it when Sean slides under the sheets later at night, hair still damp from the shower.

Because it's fine that way.

Really.


End file.
